Guerra y Pasión
by Neko-chan120
Summary: ¿Como podían amarse si se detestaban? -Especial de cumpleaños para Ximena Carvajal xLittleRed- Drabble RXA


_**Disclaimer: Ni la serie Ranma ½ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son sino de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin afanes de lucro.**_

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

_**"G**__uerra y __**P**__asión__**"**_

La muchacha tenía entre sus manos las maletas y venía bajando furiosa las escaleras dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la casa del Dôjô Tendo, si él se resignaba a marcharse entonces ella se iría ¡Ya no lo soportaba!

Y atrás de ella venía un furioso muchacho de trenza. Si. Había sido la peor pelea de su vida… es decir ya había habido otras similares… pero ahora ella estaba harta ya de que las cosas fueran así. ¡Siempre eran así!

-¡Hey! ¡Akane!-gritó enojadísimo Ranma, con los puños fuertemente apretados-¡Akane!

-¡Oh, Cállate! ¡Maldito y miserable hijo de perra! ¡Agh!-Akane dejó aquel insulto, y luego gruñó… ¡No! La madre de Ranma era demasiado buena como para insultarla incluso para insultar a su hijo, pero ya estaba dicho aunque se arrepintiera… No importa ambos sabían la verdad. Se limitó a seguir su camino… derechito a la puerta de entrada.

Ranma no dijo nada, ni siquiera se ofendió, el también sabía, estaba acostumbrado ya a todo, con la excepción de que ella nunca amenazó con marcharse de la casa ¡Cosa que era estúpida! Es él quien debería de irse. En Fin. A pesar de no se inmuto tampoco se quedaría callado y le devolvería el insulto.

-¡Miserable tú!-Akane abrió la puerta-¡Eres una pesada egoísta!

La muchacha, llena de ira, se detuvo y se giro a mirarlo con la mandíbula desencajada, luego apretó los dientes y le observó con los ojos despidiendo chispas.

-¿¡Egoísta!? ¡Aquí el único egoísta eres tú! ¿Por qué me das a mi tu papel! ¿¡Eh!?

-¡Eres tú la que me está abandonando! – Ranma avanzó unos pasos sin despegar su vista de Akane, hasta la puerta-¡Siempre me armas un Show y regresar a hacer la misma cagada!-cerró la puerta deslizadora con fuerza bruta y las bisagras temblaron- Dime porque mierda te quieres ir… ¡Eh! ¡Dime!-apretó la mandíbula, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta. Akane supo que no lo iba a poder sacar de ahí.

-¿¡Y todavía preguntas el por qué!? ¡Míranos, Ranma! ¡No han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya estamos peleando de nuevo!-Akane le observó advirtiéndole con la mirad que si no salía de la puerta… le iría muy mal.

Pero él no se inmutó ni si quiera un poco, la observó fijamente y cuando ella termino de hablar se colocó a gritar inmediatamente:

-¡Sí! ¡Peleamos! ¡Eso es lo que hacemos! ¡A ti no te importa decir que soy un maldito hijo de perra y a mí no me importa decir que tu eres una pesada miserable! ¡Me lo devuelves al instante! ¡Me lastimas pero no me importa!

-¿No te importa?-chilló indignada y a la vez sorprendida. Los gritos desgarraban su garganta. Quería irse ¡Ahora!... o eso se decía –más bien trataba de convencerse- a su misma, Pero él ¡Agh!- ¿No importa estar con una persona con la que te riñes todo el rato? ¿¡Quieres estar con alguien con quien te peleas a cada momento!? ¿¡Como si de gato y perro se tratase!?

-¡SI!-fue un grito estruendoso que dejo a Akane completamente pasmada en su sitio, como si toda la rabia se hubiera esfumado de repente.

-¡Sí! Si quiero, porque quiero estar contigo… ¡Todo el tiempo quiero estar contigo! ¡Me gusta que nos peleemos, Akane! Porque eso significa que conquistarte será un reto cada día, porque tendremos que ponerle ganas a cada minuto. ¡Y quiero hacerlo! Quiero ponerle ganas. ¡Porque te quiero!-un sollozo se escapó de la garganta de la chica, y las lágrimas acumuladas durante el discurso de su prometido salieron a la luz, se sintió tan tonta- ¡Te amo! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Tú y yo! ¡Por siempre!

Ella guardo silencio, no sabía que decir, no tenía palabras, y luego de mantenerse callada, comenzó a hablar:

-Eres un…

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-le interrumpió.- ¿Si? Ehm… Imagina tu vida, de aquí a 40, 50, 60 años y dime lo que ves… Si yo no estoy ahí, entonces ¡Yo me voy! Me marchare sin mirar atrás-otro sollozo, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas blanquecinas.

Silencio, profundo. Se miraron a los ojos y luego ella habló:

-Realmente eres un maldito, un tipo frustrante, de lo peor… eres insoportable ¡Insufrible! ¡Te detesto, Ranma! ¡Te detesto!-le plantó una enorme bofetada en la mejilla izquierda que le dejo una bonita marca roja, otra más en la derecha, y otra, y otra…. Cada vez más débiles. Y finalmente cerró los puños para comenzar a golpear el pecho. Ranma mantenía la quijada apretada dejándose golpear por ella. Seguía golpeando su pecho llorando en silencio y luego se le escapó un sollozo… lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, y Ranma le correspondió.

-Te quiero-le dijo él mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, y ¡Pah! Otra bofetada. El muchacho se sorprendió pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando sintió las manos de Akane y sintió que las acariciaba, y finalmente los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Fue un beso fiero y apasionado.

El muchacho correspondió de la misma manera, sin saber donde abrazarla, en la nuca, cintura, caderas, nuca, caderas, cintura y otros lugares, Akane lo sofocó con ese beso.

Se intercalaron besos y suspiros. Akane bajo las manos a la nuca del chico, tratando de besarlo bien, estaba de puntas y no le favorecía mucho así que el chico de agacho un poco. El beso subía de intensidad y Akane enterró las uñas en el cuello y nuca de su prometido:

-¡Agh! ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! Jeje… 'Kane-susurró sensualmente pero con una pizca de dolor-Me duele.

Y ella le regalo otra bofetada.

-Cállate, miserable-masculló entre dientes, lo observó enojada y tomo sus maletas en el suelo, se giró y… comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ranma tenía unas jodidas maneras de convencerlas ¡Dios! No podía dejar de caer.

El Oji-azul se tocó la mejilla y sonrió, entre divertido y pícaro.

Akane iba entrando a al habitación y había dejado las maletas en la puerta para abrirla, Pero se vió interrumpida por un beso y unas manos que recorrían su cuerpo. Entraron a la habitación… Obviamente estaban reconciliados de una manera bastante placentera.

_Al otro día_

-¡Te detesto, pedazo de mierda!

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

_Ellos casi no concordaban, debían luchar contra todo y todos para mantener su relación en pie. Se gritaban, golpeaban y peleaban, se besaban, abrazaban, ayudaban y amaban. No sabían porque estaban enamorados si se detestaban, simplemente lo sabían. Y en lo que concordaban era que__**… Estaban completamente locos el uno por el otro.**_

_**[N**__o__**t**__a__**s**__d__**e**__A__**u**__t__**o**__r__**著**__者__**の**__ノ__**ー**__ト__**]**_

_¡Hey! n.n ¡Hola! (: Vengo a ustedes con un Drabble especial para el cumpleaños de mi querida Ximena Carvajal o xLittleRed ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA! Ojala y la pases estupendo mis mejores deseos y ojala te lleguen muchas cosas, te quiero mucho n.n. No tengo mucho que decir ante este drabble, más que se me vino la idea la escribí y ¡Listo! Me encantó *o* Ranma y Akane pasaran los 20 ;)_

_Espero sus R&R Y Xime ojala te haya gustado._

_P.D.: Trabajo en palabras, lamento la tardanza, cuando suba el capi les explico!_

_Un beso. Neko-Chan120_


End file.
